This invention relates generally to card games for simulating the game of golf. More particularly but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to card game apparatus for simulating a game of golf and to a method of playing such card game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,315 which issued Sept. 15, 1981 to Vernon L. O'Barr, illustrates a card game that simulates the game of golf and that utilizes a plurality of decks of cards. The game includes a special tray for holding the cards that is pivotal to make the cards more accessible to each player during the game. Each of the cards in this game illustrates a stroke that is utilized in the game of golf and each carries a special message on the back indicating the progress of the player.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,521 issued July 2, 1935 to J. E. Stone describes a special deck of cards that are used in a contract bridge game called "whist." According to the disclosure, whist is played like contract bridge in that all of the cards are dealt to the four players who play the game. The special whist cards are different from those of this invention, but the patent has been cited to illustrate that special decks of cards have been utilized in games heretofor.